


Home

by TumbleTree



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleTree/pseuds/TumbleTree
Summary: “Yeah, sounds great!” He yelled, running back into the living room, just in time to see Mr. Stark pull away from Strange. Peter paused in the entrance way and gave the cloak a meaningful look. Which he was pretty sure it returned from its place by the elevator.He was definitely going to look into whateverthatwas.___________________Five times Tony and Stephen acted like a married couple with Peter, and one time they did it on their own.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720435) by [Oxalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxalis/pseuds/Oxalis)



_1\. The Compound_

Peter loved Aunt May. Of course he did, she was his only living relative and she’d always supported his decisions. Even if said decisions were all together poor life choices.

He just never expected May to agree with him when he offhandedly made a comment about staying at the compound for the summer. Peter thought she’d think it over, but not really think it over. He assumed she’d do what most adults do- already have their mind made up, but would pretend to think it over anyways.

So, when she agreed Peter was  _ floored _ . But then came a feeling similar to one’s stomach being disemboweled when he realized he never asked Mr. Stark if it was okay.

Luckily, after the whole Toomes-  _ Vulture _ , as The Bugle dubbed him- debacle, Mr. Stark was far more willing to answer the phone when he called. Peter kind of missed Happy’s voicemail though, even when the guy blew him off.

Mr. Stark was surprisingly ambicibal to the idea and Peter had to wonder if Aunt May and Mr. Stark were in cahoots together. He couldn’t really blame them, god knows Aunt May needed a break after the Thanos incident. Well, they all did.

So, it worked out perfectly when Aunt May decided to go on a cruise that left the same day Peter was meant to go to the compound. He decided to see her off first before calling Mr. Stark. And when he did call him, Mr. Stark only said something about Gandalf being there soon.

Peter didn’t really understand Mr. Stark’s humor, but he figured it’d be better to pretend than to ask. Peter didn't have to wonder because no sooner after he put the phone down, a bright sun orange portal opened up in front of him and Peter instantly understood the Gandalf comment.

“Ah, Mr. Parker. I was told you’d be waiting,” Doctor Strange- call me Strange- said, his lips twitching under his mustache into a barely there smile. He was pretty sure the doctor  _ could _ smile, but didn’t really seem to understand how to make his mouth form one.

Peter couldn’t help but grin at the thought as he moved toward the portal. It was cooler than getting picked up by a car, that was for sure.

“This is way cooler than using a portkey,” Peter grinned as he stepped from his apartment in Queens, his bag clutched to his chest, into the compound in Upstate New York.

Strange made a noise in his throat, somewhere between a cough and a wheeze. “Did you just compare an interdimensional portal that takes considerable focus to a fictional book series?” He didn’t sound offended, but Peter still stiffened and flushed under his raised eyebrows.

“Uh…no?” The sorcery didn’t seem to believe him, and from the looks his cloak was giving him- it wasn’t either.

“Are you scaring my kid, Rick and Morty?” Peter had never been so glad to hear Mr. Stark’s voice and turned to enthusiastically greet him. But not before he saw the way Strange  _ blushed _ under Mr. Stark’s gaze. Peter was definitely looking into that.

“I’m doing nothing of the sort. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Strange started to turn away, but seemed to struggle for a moment when his cloak refused to budge. Peter knew he wasn’t the only one interested in whatever was going on between the two. Especially with the way Mr. Stark’s smile had turned brittle when he saw Strange leaving.

“Wait! Uh, why don’t you stay for dinner?” Peter garbled out, watching as the cloak relaxed its grip and Mr. Stark’s fake smile turned to a genuine one.

“Pete's right,” Mr. Stark chimed in, clapping his hand down onto his shoulder. “The least I can offer for picking up my kid.” Peter tried really hard not preen when Mr. Stark referred to him as  _ his kid. _

“I- uh suppose it couldn’t hurt,” Strange fumbled looking caught off guard at the change of topic. The cloak especially seemed happy with the idea.

Peter easily slipped away in the ensuing silence to go place his bag in the guest room that had been made especially for him. It was right off the main quarters and on the same floor as Mr. Stark’s, which Peter was eternally grateful for.

He still got nightmares from the Thanos incident and while he usually called Mr. Stark, it’d be nice to finally talk in person instead of through his Spider-Man mask. And he new Mr. Stark would appreciate it since Peter knew for a fact he got nightmares too.

“Hey Pete,” from the sound of his voice, Peter assumed they had moved into the living room, “we’re thinking Chinese and a movie.” Peter squeezed his bag, trying to contain his excitement at how domestic it all was. He secretly hoped it’d be like this everyday.

“Yeah, sounds great!” He yelled, running back into the living room, just in time to see Mr. Stark pull away from Strange. Peter paused in the entrance way and gave the cloak a meaningful look. Which he was pretty sure it returned from its place by the elevator.

He was definitely going to look into whatever  _ that _ was.

___________________

_ 2 .  Dinner _

“You can’t give him that,” Stephen said with an outraged gasp. “It’s almost dinner time.” Tony huffed an amused laugh, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge Stephen’s worry, instead handing Peter the said popsicle. It was one of those kinds usually only found in an ice cream truck, so Stephen didn't have any idea how he obtained it. And even after five minutes of staring at Peter and his popsicle, Stephen had no idea what the yellow and brown square was supposed to look like.

What Stephen did know was that he wanted no part in it. If  _ he _ wanted to deal with a sugar high teenager then Tony could go right ahead. Stephen was going back to the sanctum where it was mechanic and teen free.

“Mr. Strange? Doctor sir,” Peter called from his ceiling nest in the corner of the room, noisily sucking on the square. Stephen felt he should’ve been grossed out by all the webs, but Peter looked so damn adorable as he peaked out from the cocoon, his hair askew and a few webs sticking to it. Not to mention the smear of yellow food dye across his cheek.

“Yes Peter?” He stopped his motions to open a portal, instead focusing on the teen, who now had a book hanging from his fingers.

“I need help with this,” a sheepish look crossed his face. Stephen didn’t believe for one second Stark’s protege needed help with something as easy as anatomy when he’s seen Peter do complex equations that Stark  _ himself _ made up.

But as he made eye contact with Peter’s sad cow eyes, Stephen knew he couldn’t say no. So, with a resigned sigh, he made his way past Tony’s superior smirk and to Peter’s outstretched hand. He snatched the book away and without looking, waved his hand. The spell did its job perfectly, Peter yelped as he fell from his cocoon and Tony cursed as he went over to help the teen.

Severed him right for whatever he was planning. After Tony cursed him out, Stephen and Peter set up shop at the island in the middle of the kitchen. While they did this, Tony rummaged around in the cupboards looking for dinner.

“Okay,” Tony sighed after fifteen minutes, his hands placed firmly on his hips. “We’re either going out or we’re ordering. “ ‘Cause I can’t make shit.” Stephen knew that was a lie, since the mechanic made them stir fry just last night.

“I’ll make something,” Stephen volunteered, his face flaming when he realized what he said. Tony looked surprised and Peter hummed from his spot next to him, seemingly not paying attention to them.

“You sure?” Tony’s eyebrows dipped in concern, the unspoken ‘ _ but, your hands?’ _ flickering in his eyes.

“Of course,” he scoffed, even though his heart was pounding as he made his way past Tony and to the fridge. He hesitated long enough where cloak had to gently nudge him into moving again. Stephen wished it’d stayed home, but cloak was like a dog and it absolutely  _ loved _ Peter.

He took a deep breath and without putting much thought into it, Stephen rolled his sweater sleeves up and dove in. He ended up finding enough ingredients to make lasagna, so with a shaky inhale, Stephen started making it.

It was rough going, since he hadn’t made anything for anyone since Christine. And it was kind of hard to make food when his hands were constantly being sent in and out of the operating room. Even now, as Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen was still having difficulty mixing the cheeses together. His hands were starting to  _ hurt. _

Before he could give in, work rough hands gently overlapped his shaking ones. Easily taking over the mixing without making it seem like Stephen was giving up.

“Here. Let me,” Tony said as gently as his hands had been. Stephen froze for a moment when he realized Tony was pressed flush against his back, one hand resting posessively on his hip while the other held the mixing spoon. “Go mix the meat and the sauce. I got this.”

Stephen was too hot and flushed to say anything and numbly went back to the stove to make sure the meat wasn’t over boiling. It wasn’t, but Stephen was. He couldn’t get the feeling of Tony’s hands out of his mind, they still felt like they were resting on his hip and hand. Permanently branded their.

After that small interaction and a knowing look from Peter, they managed to finish making the lasagna. Eventually sitting down and eating with small talk in-between each mouthful. Stephen hated to admit it, but the domesticity that floated around the three of them wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

___________________

_ 3 .  The Shocker _

Peter didn't mean to get shot. It just- kind of happened. But as he said to Mr. Stark, these things happened in their line of work. Of course Mr. Stark wasn't at all happy when Peter said  _ that _ , which he didn't understand since it was just a flesh wound as Strange declared. And, well, he  _ was _ a doctor.

The funny part was, Peter hadn't even been trying Operation:  _ Knock Their Heads Together _ when he was shot out of the sky. That came afterwards. And really, if anyone was to blame, it was definitely The Shockers fault. 

When Karen notified him that The Shocker was causing traffic on the Brooklyn Bridge, Peter was just glad that it was the summer and he'd been chilling with Ned. So, it was pretty easy to head off early and intercept the wannabe bad guy. Of course, Peter hadn't considered The Shocker to be an Iron-Man or Sorcerer Supreme priority, but okay.

It just made it awkward when Peter was in the middle of dodging shock blasts, interlaced with witty quips, all the while trying to push people away from the fight. He had been in the middle of helping an elderly woman out of her car when The Shocker took the advantage and punched a BMW at them. 

Peter had easily caught the car, he just hadn't counted on the sixteen wheeler. Which sent him flying into the Brooklyn Bridges support beam with a groan. It was just his luck, Mr. Stark and Strange appeared as he was being hurled into said beam. The look on Strange’s face was truly terrifying, and Peter now understood how the wizard became Sorcerer Supreme. 

While, Strange handled The Shocker, Mr. Stark came over and helped push the truck off of him. Peter ignored the  _ ‘stay down kid,’ _ that was sent over a hot rod red shoulder. Instead, Peter caught his breath before shooting a web onto the adjacent beam and with barely a strain, swung himself into the sky. 

Surprisingly, The Shocker held his own and didn't seem like he was going down anytime soon. As they fought, The Shocker barely spared Mr. Stark and Strange. They could be flies for all he seemed to care, Peter though? He was like a cat chasing a laser, never once taking his eyes of him, it was getting annoying.

Peter had no sooner swung himself out over the water, getting ready to go around and kick The Shocker when this horrible pain erupted in his side. A strange noise escaped his mouth, a cross between a scream and a groan, it just sounded all garbled to Peter. The reason it sounded muddled became apparent when Peter realized he was  _ falling _ and fast. He had enough presence of mind to aim his web shooter at The Shocker and fire off a web bomb at him. 

He saw it explode and a flash of red before he passed the lip of the bridge and the scene was gone. Replaced by blurry images of water flying towards him. He tried to stop himself or at least slow his descent, but all it did was wrench his arm.

Hitting the water was exactly the everyone said it would be. It was like Peter had jumped off the Empire State Building, a straight free fall where the bottom was only cement waiting to greet him. Hitting the water was like hitting cement. 

Peter didn't remember much after that, but Mr. Stark would later tell him how Strange’s _ cloak  _ shot down after him. Almost taking the wizard with it in its haste to reach him. How Peter hadn't been breathing and how Strange was true to his old profession and went from Sorcerer Supreme to  _ Doctor _ in a matter of seconds. 

Peter found out all of this after they whisked him and a wet cloak back to the sanctum. Peter had never been there before and wished his first visit wasn't because of a life threatening injury. 

After being stitched up- curtsey of  _ Doctor Strange _ and having taken a shower, Peter and cloak, who had wrapped itself around him, found themselves sitting on the steps. Both watching the tennis match that was happening between Mr. Stark and Strange.

“This can’t happen again,” Strange declared, his deep monotone shaking at its foundations. Peter tried to damp down the guilt that shot threw him at the way the doctor refused to look away from him, the shakes in his hands the worst Peter had even seen. “It  _ can’t. _ ”

“Hey. Hey,” Mr. Stark stopped his pacing by placing himself in Strange’s path. Easily putting his hands over the doctors and stilling the shakes that had seemed to take over. “The kids right there. Look, he’s fine honey. I've tried telling him no, but Pete's a stubborn one.”

Peter froze and felt cloak do the same. He didn't think Mr. Stark noticed the slip, but Strange did, if the way he'd stiffened and stared wide eyed at him. It didn't last long- the shock. No sooner had he froze, did Strange relax into Tony's grasp. 

“But-" Tony carried on, not releasing Strange, but turning his focus on Peter. “We  _ can _ ground him. His hot aunt said so.”

___________________

_ 4 .  Coney Island _

Tony was going to kill Peter when he found him. Well, after the security guard found him, who so far had been too wonder struck at the sight of Tony to be of any help. Stephen was lucky that he was able to pass unnoticed and Tony was almost jealous of his anonymity.

“Look,” Tony snapped, completely fed up with the goldfish routine the guard had decided to enact. “He’s got brown hair, hazel colored eyes I think. He's five, eight and he's fifteen-"

“Seventeen,” Stephen smoothly cut in. Tony glanced over at him, both of them sharing a brief smile at the inside joke, before remembering why they were there. 

“Right. Seventeen.” Tony turned back to the security guard, “so can you help us-" he glanced down at the guys name tag, “Stan.”

Stan didn't seem like he was all that inclined to move from his chair and Tony couldn't blame him. The July heat was especially bad this year and there had been only a few rain showers to combat the swell. And he also looked like he was nineties years old, so there was that. 

Just as Tony was about to go on a tirade about the uselessness of guards, Stephen tugged on his shirt. Tony followed Stephen's trembling finger to a spot behind them. That spot being Peter, who was walking towards them with a sheepish expression. Tony had never been so relieved and pissed off at the same time, he didn't know how May did it.

“You little shit,” Tony blurted once Peter was in hearing range. The swears caused a few head turns and even Stephen smacked him on the arm to remind them where they were. “Where were you?” 

At the demand, Peter seemed to flounder, like he hadn't expected so much hostility. “I was-"

“Zip it. I don't wanna hear it!” Tony waved his arm in front of himself, signaling for Peter to stop talking. Which he did. “Do you know how worried we were? Jesus Pete! We've had this conversation already and you know I don't like repeating myself.” 

At every word, Peter wilted in front of him. Even Stephen looked surprised at the parental comments, Tony was pretty sure he had never seen him go all papa bear on Peter.

“You know what? I was thinking of stopping for shakes, but forget it!” Tony ranted, turning and grabbing Peter's arm to start dragging them towards the exit. His words may have been harsh, but his grip on Peter's arm was gentle. 

Stan had gone right back to his magazine, not even acknowledging Peter's safe return or Tony's tirade. It didn't even matter that Tony said  _ ‘no shakes.’  _ They still stopped on the way home.

___________________

_5\. McDonald's_

Peter wasn't a kid. Technically speaking. In the government's eyes, sure he was still a kid, but Mr. Stark-  _ Tony _ didn't view him as a kid. Not anymore at least. Of course there were exceptions, like Coney Island or right now for instance,  where Peter was pretty sure he forgot. 

“So, I got you five kids meals because- ya know. Fast metabolism or whatever,” Tony mumbled towards the end. As if embarrassed for being caught out for knowing Peter's super metabolism. Peter was just touched he considered it, let alone remembered.

He just completely looked past the kids meal and focused on just eating. “Did you-" 

“Yes, Peter. We made sure to say no onions,” Stephen chimed in from his spot on the couch where they had decided to eat. Tony nodded from his place next to Stephen and if Peter happened to notice how close they were to each other, well. It could've been a trick of the light. 

“Thanks!” Peter unwrapped the yellow paper, revealing a greasy bigger that was almost the size of his palm. He shrugged and started eating. 

It was while he was on his third burger that Peter decided to look at what toy came with the bag. With greasy fingers, Peter reached in, his hand immediately bumped into a plastic bag and without looking, pulled it out. He paused mid chew, in his hand was an Iron-Man figurine, it was a crude copy of Tony's suit, but Peter was easily able to identify it. 

“Sweet,” Peter grinned, making the other two heroes look up. When Tony saw what was in his hand, he instantly adorned a smug grin. Stephen looked fondly exasperated and Peter didn't even know that  _ could _ be a look.

And if Peter didn't let it go for the rest of dinner and maybe, possibly took it to his room; that was no ones business but his own. And if he put it on his shelf next to his textbooks and a picture of him and May, no one was the wiser.

___________________

_+1. Shawarma_  

For once, Peter wasn't at the compound. Instead he was hanging out with his friend Ned, who Stephen had only met briefly. But from the short meeting, he found the kid to be a good influence on Peter and found no qualms with them hanging out. Peter had been elated at the time and had given Stephen an enthusiastic hug that had his bones creaking and the cartilage in his back cracking. 

Tony had found the entire thing hilarious, but he too found the kid to be good and when Peter suggested the idea of sleeping over at Ned’s, he jumped at the chance. Stephen hadn't expected so much enthusiasm at the idea. But he didn't disagree.

Though it was strange not having a kid around to fill in the silence. In fact, after Peter left, the compound had become empty and felt like something was missing. Stephen hated to admit how happy he'll be when Peter gets home. 

And without Peter, Stephen was stuck with Tony, not that he was complaining. Tony was good company and had become a permanent fixture since the start of the summer. 

“You're doing it again,” Stephen flipped another page of his book. Rolling his eyes, he went back to his project, avoiding Tony's knowing gaze. “He’ll be fine. He's just going to Ned’s.” 

Stephen nodded. He  _ knew _ that and he wasn't worried. He just- missed having a kid around and while he loved spending time with Tony, it was weird. They never spent time together without Peter being there. He didn't mind it, it was just something he wasn't used to and because Stephen  _ liked _ Tony. 

“Let's go out,” Tony placed his remodeled arch reactor down before pushing away from the workbench. When he looked up, Stephen's gaze was surprised, but not in a displeased way. He easily accepted the offer by closing his book with a gentle  _ snap _ before rising. 

After that, it was easy to decide where they were going. When Tony suggested the shawarma place downtown, Stephen readily agreed. He'd never had shawarma before and he'd heard Tony mention the place on numerous occasions. 

When they got there, courtesy of Happy, Stephen instantly felt at home in the rundown, yet welcoming restaurant. They didn't even have to wait for a table; as soon as they walked in, one of the workers, a nice looking woman with kind eyes and graying hair, greeted them. They were led to a table without even being given a menu. Stephen would've asked, but from the way everyone was saying hello to Tony, he could tell they knew him. 

“For you and your partner,” the woman said, placing two plates down and moving away from them before Stephen could correct her. Tony didn't even look bothered, in fact, he looked  _ smug _ .

“What?” Stephen asked, picking up the wrap and taking a cautious bite. The moan that slipped from his lips was not appropriate for such an establishment and from the look on Tony's face, he’d agree. Although, a strange look crossed his face and Stephen knew he didn't imagine that fleeting glance down to his mouth.

“Nothing. I just-" he broke off, a frustrated expression taking up residence on his face. “We have a good thing going, don't we?” Stephen gave him a confused look, unsure where he was going with this. “I mean- ugh. We understand each other and you're- you're  _ so good _ with Peter.” 

Stephen didn't know what was going on at first, but when Tony gestured between them and mentioned  _ Peter _ . He knew where Tony was going. “Tony-" 

“Please. Let me finish,” Tony cut in, reaching forward and grabbing Stephen's hand instead of the food. “I think we should try to figure out whatever- this is.  _ I _ want to try.” 

Stephen didn't think Tony had ever been this open with him. His eyes weren't pleading, that wasn't really his style though, and there was no sweat around his mouth or temples from nerves. He meant it, full heartedly, and Stephen found that he wanted to try too. 

He was  _ lonely _ and ever since Peter had needed a lift to the compound, he found that emptiness receding. He found it being replaced by a warmth that, had it been there back when he was a doctor, would've been snuffed out instantly. Doctor Strange didn't have time for relationships  _ like that. _ But the Stephen Strange now?

“Tony. Is this a date?” Stephen watched his face closely, waiting for some hint that it wasn't what he thought it was. 

Tony took a deep breath, his eyes finding and locking onto Stephen's. “It could be.” 

Stephen didn't rock back in shock or show any signs of it. It wasn't even all that surprising, since it felt like they had been building up to  _ this _ for awhile now. Instead, he let a pleased smile take over and gripped Tony's lax hand that still held his before he could pull away. 

“Okay,” Stephen's breath hitched when Tony gently brushed a thumb over one of the many scars littering his hand. “This is a good start.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Ironstrange come check me out on Tumblr at: [TumbleTree](https://thebumblebeetumbletree.tumblr.com/) where you can submit prompts or just come hang out! Or you can come hang out on my side blog: [BumbleBee](https://bumblingtumblebee.tumblr.com/) where I post Marvel, 00Q, Cherik and other ships!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
